Une dernière fois
by Eolk
Summary: La paix a succédé à la guerre, mais elle a coûté à certains ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher... Séparé de Schneizel, son prince et amant, Kannon n'a plus de raison de vivre. One shot Yaoi Schneizel/Kannon, Death fic.


**Une dernière fois**

J'ai toujours prié pour la venue de la paix. Pour un monde où les gens arrêteraient de nous blesser. Un monde où ton regard cesserait de me transpercer et de se noyer dans le vague d'un sommet à atteindre. J'aurai voulu d'un monde où les masques tomberaient, où ton rang et tes responsabilités n'auraient plus d'importance. Je souhaitais juste savoir qui tu étais, mon prince, mon compagnon, mon amant. Je voulais juste te voir libre.

L'ancien monde est mort et l'avènement de la paix a eu lieu. Je n'y ai pas ma place. Je suis un résidu du conflit, de ces temps de mort et de haine. Le temps m'a laissé derrière lorsque je t'ai perdu.

Zero n'est plus un tyran, mais un symbole d'espoir. Les hommes se gouvernent seuls. Ta sœur, si frêle que ses jambes ne la portent pas, fait montre d'une détermination sans faille depuis qu'elle tient les rênes du pouvoir entre ses mains. L'avais-tu deviné, l'avenir représenté par Nanaly, lorsque tu lui as confié Freya ? Lorsque tu l'as rendue responsable de la mort de milliers de personnes ? La reine a endossé ce fardeau, et malgré le sacrifice de son frère, elle gouverne à présent Britannia.

Je n'ai pas cette force. Je n'ai pas le courage de regarder l'avenir en face. J'ai toujours été un lâche, un faible incapable de combattre. Seul mon sang noble et ma naissance revêtait de la valeur aux yeux des gens. Ils m'adressaient leurs sourires et leurs courbettes hypocrites avant de médire de moi dans mon dos. Tu sais comment sont ses gens là, à la Cour… Des fauves prêts à s'entredévorer pour le pouvoir. Toi qui manipulais les hommes comme des pions, tu as choisi quelqu'un d'aussi inutile que moi à tes côtés. Parce que ces choix excentriques, c'était ta seule liberté. Ce jour là, tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de moi. Je t'ai offert ma loyauté, mon cœur et mon corps. Je ne te servais à rien, c'est pourquoi tu pouvais m'aimer. Schneizel, tu m'as reconnu comme un humain, à travers le respect qui nous unissait, tu affirmais désespérément en être un aussi.

La porte coulisse sur un bureau sans âme. Les moulures dorées dégoulinent du plafond, le cuir rouge des fauteuils sent le musc. Je m'enfonce dans l'un d'eux, trop mou, trop moelleux, j'ai l'impression qu'il se dérobe sous moi pour m'absorber dans sa masse. Tant d'errances entre vaisseaux et hôtels, palais et maisons nous avons partagées… Tant de festins sans goûts, de luxe sans apprêt. Tous ces lieux traversés sans être habités, comme une vie qui s'échappe. Toi aussi à présent, tu appartiens à cette illusion qui m'entoure et m'oppresse…

Ton sourire est resté le même, énigmatique, mais tes pupilles baignent dans cette maudite lueur rouge.

« Kannon… Je suis content de te voir. Tu me manques, tu sais. C'est triste que toutes ces responsabilités qui m'échoient désormais nous éloignent l'un de l'autre… »

Mensonge. Lorsque tu dirigeais l'entreprise de colonisation, lorsque tu as failli conquérir ce monde, je t'ai toujours accompagné. Tu n'es qu'une marionnette, Schneizel, et si tu m'écartes de tes relations, c'est qu'on te l'a ordonné.

« Je suis toujours à votre disposition, votre Altesse. Pour vous, en toute place, à tout instant. »

Que veux dire cette main qui effleure ma joue ? Je scrute ton visage pour tenter d'y retrouver la trace de cette personne que j'ai aimé. Est-ce du regret que je lis dans tes yeux délavés ? Tu glisses tes doigts dans mes cheveux et attire ma tête contre ton épaule. Que reste-t-il dans ce corps tiède, si vivant et désirable, que le Geass n'ait pas corrompu ? Je me blottis contre toi, l'esclave inconscient, jouet de la volonté d'un autre. Ton souffle chaud s'approche de mes lèvres, nos dents s'entrechoquent et nos langues se mêlent. Je t'aime tant ! Que ton baiser me fait souffrir…

« Tu trembles, Kannon ? Pardonne moi, je suis brutal… Ce n'est sans doute pas pour ça que tu as demandé cette entrevue… »

Alors que tu les enlève, je replaque tes doigts sur les vêtements que tu déboutonnais fébrilement. Ces gestes, ces paroles ne sont que répétitions mécaniques des schémas inscrits dans ton cerveau, et pourtant je sens ma résolution faiblir tant l'illusion est parfaite. Tu agis comme tu l'as toujours fait.

Voyant mon consentement silencieux, tu retires ma chemise. Je rêvais d'un jour où tu ne serais plus prince, où je pourrais m'offrir à toi sans que cela passe pour une soumission à un ordre implicite. Mais les choses ne sont pas si simples… Il n'y a pas de Schneizel qui ne soit pas prince, il n'y a pas de Kannon qui ne soit pas serviteur. Nous sommes les masques que l'on nous a forgé et lorsqu'on sonde l'intérieur, on ne trouve que du vide. Ce jour où ton ascension a failli te mener au sommet, et où tu m'as entrainé dans ta chute, j'ai compris que jamais je ne pourrais t'atteindre. J'ai compris qu'en assumant les attentes des hommes et celles du destin, tu n'aspirais qu'à la mort. Il n'y avait nul désir dans tes yeux, ni amour ni haine, juste la lassitude. Tu m'as peut être manipulé moi aussi. Je n'étais qu'un jouet destiné à te donner l'impression d'être vivant, d'exister par toi même.

En ouvrant mon pantalon, ta main tombe sur ce renflement à ma ceinture, et tu m'interroge du regard.

Je referme mes doigts sur la crosse et j'extirpe le pistolet. Un simple mouvement du pouce, et la sécurité est déverrouillée. Je le pointe sur ta poitrine, là où palpite ce cœur qui ne sera jamais mien.

« Je suis venu pour te délivrer, Schneizel. »

L'empreinte du Geass vient souiller tes yeux clairs.

« Ainsi les avertissements de Zero étaient bien fondés ! Tu complotais contre moi. Tu oses attenter à ma vie, toi, mon vassal ! »

Peu m'importe tes paroles insensées, inspirées par un ordre incontournable. Vivre et servir Zero, tel est le Geass que l'on t'a imposé. A l'opposé de tes aspirations. Et cette contradiction a tué tout ce qu'il y avait d'authentique en toi.

« Tu as assez souffert, Schneizel ! Tu as fait ce que ce monde attendait de toi… Notre existence n'a plus de sens dans ces conditions ! Je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état, pantin pathétique de la volonté de Lelouch ! »

Merde, pourquoi suis-je si faible ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas appuyé tout de suite sur la gâchette ? Les larmes qui brouillent ma vue te laissent une ouverture et tu me frappes de toutes tes forces. Je suis projeté contre le mur et je m'affaisse lamentablement sur le sol. Cette douleur… Je souris.

« Les traîtres… ne méritent que la mort. »

Tu as dégainé ton sabre. La lame effilée trouve le chemin de ma gorge. Tranche, je n'attends que ça…

Pourquoi hésites-tu ? La lueur rougeâtre qui habite tes yeux vacille et l'épée se met à trembler.

Pour moi ? Pour ma misérable vie, tu luttes contre le Geass ?

A l'instant où le rouge réencercle tes pupilles, le coup de feu retentit. L'air surpris, tu tombes à genoux. L'incompréhension qui habite ton regard a quelque chose d'innocent que je ne t'ai jamais vu. Le sabre s'abat en tintant dans la flaque de sang qui s'étend toujours plus. J'espérais que tu lui ferais mordre ma chair pour m'offrir une mort décente. Tu sais bien que je n'aurai jamais le courage de le faire moi-même… Mais tu ne m'as jamais rien donné, tu ne vas pas commencer aujourd'hui !

Un murmure… Mon nom. Il sonne comme une prière.

« Vis… Tu es ma seule… vérité… »

L'alarme retentit, le sang lèche mes pieds. Des coups sourds à la porte. Ils vont la défoncer. Je pose la main sur la garde poisseuse de l'arme abandonnée. Un souhait insensé résonne comme un appel, aussi aliénant que le Geass, pour m'accrocher à la vie. Mais c'est la volonté de la personne que j'aime, et je me soumets à lui, une dernière fois.


End file.
